Truth or Dare?
by Marauder Marie
Summary: Sabrina, Red, Daphne, and Puck are left home alone playing truth or dare. Guess who comes to join them? First crossover! Featuring Ben from A Day at the Pool! R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm**

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled outside. Sabrina opened her eyes slowly. She just realized she had been sleeping on the living room couch. _Since when did I fall asleep? _The TV was on, and was showing some reality show on MTV. Her throat was dry, and she cleared it as she sat up.

Fat drops of rain pounded the roof and slipped down the window panes. A strike of lightning lit up the dark room, showing many of her family members bustling around the house. _What the heck? _

A dark shape bustled past her, then stopped."Oh _Leibling _I'm glad you're awake." The form said. It came into the light of the television and showed Granny Relda's face. It looked like she was holding a potato sack full of ruby rings.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes. "What's going on?" She said hoarsely.

"Me, , Uncle Jake, and your parents have to leave quite suddenly on a case up north. You'll be staying here to look after Daphne, Red, and Puck." Relda replied simply.

"What! Why can't I go? I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm 15!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"That's classified dear. I'm sorry we're leaving on such short notice." She finished, and shuffled out the door and into the storm.

Sabrina stood up. _Ugh! I never get to go on any cases anymore!_ Just then her parents scooted past her, carrying bundles of coats and overstuffed luggage. Before she could protest they both kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Call us if you need us!" Veronica yelled, before disappearing out the door.

"Call me if that Puck tries to make a move on you!" Henry growled, and followed his wife. She heard the car start, and saw the blurry headlights through the rain soaked windows disappearing into the black.

"Figures. We never get to go with them." A voice said suddenly. Sabrina jumped and whirled around.

It was Puck. "Scared you did I Grimm?" he grinned mischievously.

"You wish." Sabrina said cooly,sitting back down on the couch. Much to her distaste, the fairy plopped down next to her. They didn't say much for about a whole minute.

"Is Daphne and Red awake?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, they're at the top of the stairs watching us right now." Puck replied boredly.

Sabrina turned around, and sure enough there was Daphne and Red whispering about how they'd been caught.

"How'd you know?" Daphne asked, frowning. They pair came closer and sat on the other couch.

"I'm the Trickster King. I think I would know." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Or you saw us awake before you went downstairs to check on Sabrina." Red said, staring Puck in the face.

Puck blushed ever so slightly, but no one could see in the dark. "Check on Grimm? Yeah right! I came down here to get a snack."

Red dropped the subject, but her expression was triumphant.

"What were you guys doing watching us anyway?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

Daphne and Red just burst into giggles until Daphne piped up. "We were waiting to see if you guys would have a romantic moment!" she squealed and burst into whispers with Red.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Ever since Daphne and Red had gotten older, their favorite pastime was trying to get Sabrina and Puck together.

"As if I'd try to romance Grimm." Puck said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "If we ended up getting married, I'd never be able to share a bed with her! She smells worse than my dung bombs!"

"Maybe because you pelt me with them all the time!" Sabrina said angrily.

Puck ignored this.

"Of course you're trying to 'romance' Sabrina." Red said, and evil glint in her eye. "First of all, you grow up with her. I mean, you're a fairy right? You don't have to grow up. But you did, for her. Second of all, you annoy her all the time as an excuse to be near her. Third of all, you don't like it when any other male species gets close to her." She finished, smirking. "It's so obvious."

Daphne bit her palm.

"Haha yeah right!" Puck said laughing. "I'm growing because she gave me the puberty virus, I annoy her all the time because there's nothing to do, and I don't like it when other people get near her because if she gets a boyfriend then she won't be home as much for me to prank her!" He ticked off each thing on his fingers.

"Puberty isn't a virus! It's growing up!" Sabrina exclaimed. You'd think at 15 he would know what puberty is. Still, Sabrina was ignored.

Red slapped a hand to her face. "You're so hopeless."

Puck grinned.

"Are we really home alone?" Daphne asked. As if to prove a point, lightning flashed outside.

"Yeah, apparently." Sabrina said sighing. She glanced at the clock. It was only 6:35 PM. She fished her phone out from between the couch cushions and shot her mom a text. _How long will u all b gone?_.

Daphne and Red were whispering again, and Sabrina stared blankly at the flickering TV screen.

"I hate how they don't trust us." Puck said, frowning. Sabrina turned to him, with her knees up to her chest.

"I know. You'd think that they would see us as responsible enough to be able to help them by now." Sabrina huffed.

"I don't know about responsible, but why wouldn't they want my mad combat skills, flying ability, and just all around awesomeness?" Puck asked, confused.

Sabrina sighed. _Leave it to Puck to bring the conversation to a self centered one._

"Red and I came up with an idea." Daphne piped up. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Sabrina lifted her head up a bit. "Cool, I can invite some people over." She found her phone again, and sent her friends texts. She was slightly suspicious about this plan. Daphne and Red had started whispering again….

Her phone vibrated. She checked her messages.

Rachel: _Can't! going to the movies with Jeff. I will give you the dets later!_

Devin: _mom says I can't go out in the storm. Parents…..sorry Bri!_

Sonya: _Wish I could Brina, but I got swimming practice all night. New coach is a killjoy._

Julia:_Hey Brina, sorry I can't go….little sister's b-day party. Sorry! :(_

Cammie: _Busy all day helping mom redecorate. Luv ya tho! :)_

Ben: _Sure I'll be coming soon. C u then._

Sabrina sighed. None of her friends would be coming but Ben. After meeting him unexpectedly at the pool last summer, Sabrina and Ben had become pretty close during classes this year. Puck had even started attending school this year, much to everyone's surprise. No one knew why he did though, considering his grades never went above a C.

"Ben's coming." Sabrina said. Daphne and Red erupted into even more whispers. Puck pulled a face.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

**Notes: Anyone recognize Ben? Teehee. Who could be at the door? Its not Ben, I'll tell you that!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**Hey everyone! The story's getting good…I have surgery scheduled for tomorrow, so no updates for awhile! I know! Sorry! And if you follow this story please review. I think we all know who's at the door….**

"I'll get it." Sabrina volunteered. _I wonder how Ben got here so early._ She thought.

She opened the door. Standing in the rain was a dripping wet boy about Sabrina's age, with light hair and cunning eyes. This was definitely not Ben.

"May I come in?" the boy asked. Sabrina blanked.

"Uhm. Do I know you?" She said uncomfortably. She was in charge of taking care of her family for now, and didn't want to invite random strangers in.

"Ah, well…" The boy leaned on the doorframe cockily. "I'm sort of famous."

Sabrina just stared. She didn't recognize him. The boy started to shiver from the rain.

"I'm Peter Pan." He said with a wink, holding out his hand for a shake.

"_The _Peter Pan?" a voice said behind her. Sabrina turned around. It was Daphne, and she was biting her palm.

Peter nodded and grinned. Sabrina went to shake his hand but it got knocked away by Puck. "Don't touch Grimm." He seethed.

"Ahh. Goodfellow. It's about time you grew up and got a girlfriend." Peter said, surprised. He wasn't expecting to run into him.

"We're not dating." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, then I guess you're free." Peter leaned down and whispered in Sabrina's ear.

Sabrina blinked. "Sorry, not interested." She said boredly. "Why are you here?"

Peter sighed. Usually his charms really got girls. "I was flying when the storm came in unexpectedly and blew me here. I'll just stay until the storm dies down."

Sabrina frowned. "What about the barrier?"

Peter shrugged. "I guess it doesn't effect me."

Sabrina thought about this. Having Peter around Puck could be real trouble, but if Granny was here she'd never turn down an everafter in need of help.

"Plleeeaassee let him stay Brina!" Daphne whispered.

Red nodded enthusiastically.

Sabrina didn't like the looks of how overly happy Daph and Red were.

"I am not letting _Pan _in here." Puck said angrily, hissing the flying boy's name.

"Too bad it's not your decision." Sabrina said coolly. She turned to Peter. "I guess you can stay until the storm dies down."

Peter grinned and stepped into their home. "Nice place, got a towel?" He was practically dripping on the floor.

"Yeah, and you look like you could use some new clothes." Sabrina said, throwing him a towel from the kitchen. " Puck do you think—"

"No." Puck replied flatly, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Okaayyyy. Daphne can you close the front door?" Sabrina asked. Rain was starting to get into the house.

Daphne did what she was told and started whispering with Red. Sabrina cast them a suspicious glance before turning to Peter. "I don't think we have any clothes for you…."

"That's ok. I can just lounge around in my underwear….if you want." Peter said seductively, stealing a glance at Puck. He was fuming.

Sabrina sighed. "I have some large tees and baggy shorts if you want." She said. Running the house alone was a job to handle, she didn't want players like Pan getting in the mess.

"Ok. Just show me where they are." Pan replied smoothly. He followed Sabrina upstairs to her room.

As soon as he walked in he was hit in the face with clothes. "There." Sabrina said blankly. "the bathroom's across the hall."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Are you Sabrina….Grimm?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Sabrina smiled to herself. Word must really leave Ferryport Landing about her family. "Thanks..I guess."

Peter smiled. Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**Hello Reviewers! At least I HOPE you're reviewing….**

**If I don't get enough people who like this, I pretty much will probably delete it.**

**Anywho to answer some of your questions/comments:**

** 103: Nah It's not a continuation of A Day at The Pool, it's maybe a school year after it. It still has Ben though ;D**

**The Amazing Dorito Chip: I know everyone hates cliffs! But I had surgery…so….cant exactly update during it. Sorry for your finger biting!**

**crazylame1: Lol I love writing Puck's inner turmoil with Pan around xD**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Keep on doin' em'!**

Sabrina stared at Peter for a minute before he ducked into the bathroom. He had some kind of weird look on his face…she didn't like the looks of Daphne and Red whispering either, it sounded like they were creating some kind of plan. She had so much to take care of all of a sudden.

Before she could get her thoughts straight the doorbell rang once again. _Probably Ben. _

She dashed down the stairs and flung open the door. There was Ben, his dark hair matted, but blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Sabrina." He said with a smile.

"Hey Ben, come on in." Sabrina said returning the smile.

"Sup Daph. Red." Ben said, nodding at them. They practically fainted.

"Puck."

"Ben."

Ben and Puck greeted each other stiffly.

Just then, Peter came sauntering down the stairs. He froze when he saw Ben.

"I swear I didn't touch her!" he said slowly, holding his hands up.

"What?" Ben, Sabrina, and Puck said at the same time.

"Oh, phew, I thought you were Sabrina's boyfriend." Peter said laughing. He held out his hand. "I'm Peter."

"Ben." He replied, shaking Pan's hand and blushing slightly.

"Sooo enough with the introductions." Daphne said evilly. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Okay."

"I'm in."

"Do we have to keep this PG?"

"Sure."

Sabrina nodded along with them.

"Alright. Everyone sit in a circle." Red said cheerfully.

Everyone did what they were told. The circle went: Sabrina, Ben, Peter, Puck, Daphne, Red.

Daphne got up and drew a chalk line around the circle, muttering something. Sabrina didn't like it. She felt the itch of magic again. After she was done, Daphne sat down. "Okay everyone say 'I promise to keep my truth or my dare.'"

Everyone mumbled the response. The circle glowed for maybe half a second, but no one noticed….except for Sabrina. She shot her sister a glare that said _If mom finds out you're doing magic you're so dead._

Daphne shrugged and said "I'll go first. Since Red is next to me I have to ask her." She said, glancing at Red. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Red replied.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Justin DeMinsky"

Everyone made a 'What?' face.

"I had to tell the truth, and that is! It was a long time ago though." Red said dreamily.

"Let's have juicier stuff please?" Peter said boredly. "I feel like I'm at a 12 year old's slumber party."

"Fine." Red said. She turned to Sabrina who was sitting next to her. "Truth or Dare?" she grinned evilly.

"Truth." Sabrina replied. She didn't want to end up doing some kind of embarrassing dare.

"Who was your first kiss?"

_Puck. _She instantly thought. But she didn't want everyone to know that! She decided to lie. She was about to say someone's made up name, but nothing would come out. Daphne smirked at her. _You have to tell the truth or else you can't speak. _She mouthed.

_WHAT? _Sabrina thought angrily. Daphne and Red were truly evil masterminds…

Sabrina sighed. "It was Puck."

Puck grinned, remembering. Ben's blue eyes went wide. Peter simply raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you guys weren't dating." Peter said thoughtfully.

"We're not!" Sabrina snapped.

"But she wants me." Puck said cockily, shrugging his shoulders.

"Get over yourself." Sabrina retorted. "It was like 5 years ago."

"Okay let's move on." Daphne said calmly. "Sabrina, you ask Ben."

Sabrina turned to Ben, who was sitting next to her. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." He said uneasily.

"Someone do a dare already!" Puck said boredly.

Sabrina ignored him smiled mock-evilly. Ben and Sabrina liked to tease each other, but never took it too far like Puck.

"When was the last time you wet your bed?"

Ben laughed. Daphne watched him closely. "I never actually was a bed wetter."

Red and Daphne sighed noticeably. They didn't want anything to ruin their image of dreamy Ben.

Sabrina smiled. Ben was so perfect. "Okay now you ask Peter."

"Truth or Dare?" Ben asked him.

"Truth." Peter replied with a toothy grin.

Ben looked him straight in the eye and said "Are you interested in Sabrina?"

Peter opened his mouth. It looked like he was trying to say something but nothing came out. _He was probably planning to lie. _Sabrina thought. Pan must've realized this, because he glared at Daphne and said simply, "Yes."

Sabrina's phone vibrated. She checked the message. It was from her mom.

_We will probably b gone until 2morro morning._

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes: Wow! Review! Why do you think Ben asked that question? What's Daphne's and Red's plan?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**HEY! Thatsss rigghttt! ITS AN UPDATE! WOOWOO! Aren't you happy? Scratch that..I need to use better adjectives….ecstatic!**

**Here are your shoutouts!**

**Daredtodream102: Thank you! And *cough* yes *cough* this is a Puckabrina story…BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE IT COULD DAMAGE THE .00000000004 percent of people who are for Peter/Sabrina and Ben/Sabrina! (Just kidding)**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper: I don't know your friends! Why shouldn't I play truth or dare with you?**

**Alyss (Guest): Yes, in my first fanfic, A Day at the Pool, Ben is an everafter himself. I haven't specified who though haha. And thank you, my surgery did go well!**

**Also just because I didn't shoutout to you, doesn't mean I don't see your reviews! In fact I stal—I mean….*cough*.. moving on…..**

**I LOVE YOU ALL YOU'RE AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL (HANDSOME IF YOU'RE A BOY)**

Puck looked about ready to tackle Peter to the ground, tear him limb from limb, and make necklaces from his bones.

Sabrina would've laughed at Puck's expression if this were a movie….but unfortunately, it was her life. She knew Pan was making moves on her, but she didn't know he was actually interested.

"Uhm…..mom says they won't be back until tomorrow morning." Sabrina said to release the tension.

Red was the only one who acknowledged it, nodding slightly.

"Well, let's continue with the game." Daphne said, oddly calm.

"I gotta have a word with Pan." Puck gritted out.

"Ok, whatever." Peter replied smoothly, stepping out of the chalk circle.

The pair walked into the kitchen. "Don't break anything or I'll kill both of you!" Sabrina yelled at their backs.

"What's the deal with them?" Ben asked Sabrina, his face twisted in confusion. _He's so cute when he does that._ Sabrina thought with an inward smile. Daphne and Red melted.

"They're kind of….er…mortal enemies." Sabrina answered lightly.

"Why?"

"Long story."

Suddenly a crash was heard in the kitchen. Sabrina sighed and stormed in.

"What the HECK are you guys doing?!" Sabrina yelled.

Puck and Peter were standing facing each other, some broken china in between them.

Puck looked surprised. Peter smirked. "Sabrina, I don't know what happened. Puck went crazy and tried to kill me with tea saucers!"

"PUCK!"

"Sabrina I didn't do anything!" Puck said, wide eyed.

"Yeah you've told me that loads of times." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "Plus you were so mad at Peter out there."

"I swear this time…."

"Save it Puck. I'm in charge until everyone gets back and I don't want you doing anything else stupid, got that?"

Puck stormed away. Peter stepped closer to Sabrina. "I'll clean it up." He gave her a half smile.

"Thanks Peter, you're making this nightmare a whole lot easier." Sabrina replied, rubbing her face from exhaustion.

How Peter went from show-off to nice guy Sabrina didn't know, nor did she care as long as he helped her until her parents got back.

When Sabrina returned to the living room, the scene was very disturbing. Red was wide eyed with panic, Ben was clueless as always, and Daphne was shouting.

"PUCK NO WAIT! DON'T GO TO YOUR ROOM! DON'T LEAVE!" Daphne yelled frantically.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

Puck was ignoring Daphne's pleas and continued to fly up the stairs. Daphne turned to Sabrina.

"I don't know what the spell will do if he goes too far beyond the circle!" she whispered.

"Why the heck are you using magic for a stupid game of truth or dare?!" Sabrina whispered back fiercely.

"I can't tell you! It would ruin _it!_" Daphne replied.

"_It?_ You're going to tell me—"

Suddenly there was a large bang like a firework setting off. Puck appeared back in the circle. "What the—" he said, staring down at himself.

Peter appeared in the room. "What happened?"

Daphne and Red breathed sigh of relief. Sabrina turned to both of them. "Explain. Now."

"Okay, okay!" Daphne said, noticing the death glare in Sabrina's eyes. "So I may have used a little teensy bit of magic….tokeepusallinatruthordaregam eforthreerounds." She finished, saying the last part super fast.

"WHAT?" Sabrina screeched. She had understood her little sister perfectly. "Three rounds? What does that mean?"

Red spoke up. "We need to go in the circle 3 times. We're almost done with one, which means only two times left."

"You forgot to mention that you have to tell the truth or actually do the dare." Peter commented.

Ben and Puck were the only ones surprised at this.

"Oh god, if we don't finish this game by tomorrow my parents will _kill _me!" Sabrina moaned. _Not to mention they'll never even think of trusting me to go on a case with them ever again._

"_You'll _get killed?" Puck said sarcastically "the old lady will probably never make me snacks ever again! And ohmygosh….what if she takes away my room!" he practically passed out from the possibilities of punishment. "All my pranking things are in there!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Then let's get started. It's already like 9 o'clock." Red said impatiently.

"Okay, who was the last one to go?" Sabrina asked hurriedly.

"Me." Peter said, winking.

"Okay so now you ask Puck." Sabrina said,trying to ignore him.

They all sat back down in the circle. "Truth or dare?" Pan asked.

Puck practically growled "Dare."

With a glint in his eye, Peter said "I dare you to ring the neighbor's doorbell."

Puck stared at him. "Uhh..ok." Peter stopped him.

"Naked."

Everyone's eyes went wide when they realized that Puck actually had to do it because of the magic.

Puck boiled, but took one deep breath and said "I hope you can handle it."

He was actually going to do it. He had to.


	5. Conversations in the Kitchen

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm.**

**This chapter is for my readers to know exactly what was going on in the kitchen when Peter and Puck were alone…enjoy ;)**

"So." Peter said calmly, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Stay away from Grimm." Puck seethed.

"Or what?" Peter said, glancing at Puck sideways. "It's not like you like her or anything right Goodfellow?" he then turned to face him and mock- gasped. "Oh wait, you _do_ like her don't you? How sad. It's obvious she'd never pick you."

"Shut…shutup!" Puck yelled.

"Tsk, tsk." Peter said, wagging a finger. "I know how we can make this interesting though." He continued, leaning menacingly close to Puck's face. "First person to kiss Sabrina wins her. The other guy backs off."

Puck regained his composure. "Okay, deal."

They shook hands.

"What about that Ben kid?" Puck asked, glancing in the direction of the living room.

"He won't realize his feelings soon enough." Pan replied, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm warning you though. I will win this." He grinned evilly, took two dishes from the cabinet, and dropped them on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm**

**BAHH let me say I am SO sorry for not updating! I'll try to give you a long chapter as an apology.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper: Good maybe you can suggest some embarrassing dares for the next person! (which is Daphne, then Red, then Sabrina, then Ben, then Peter, then back to Puck.)**

**Alcoholic Goldfish: We'll have to find out to know how Sabrina will feel…oops! I mean IF she finds out….I think this is a love square…what do you think?**

**oah ehm ghee: Thank you! I've never received a compliment like that….lol! AND DOUBLE UPDATE AWESOMENESSS.**

**Thank you EVERYONE (Yes, even you.) For your reviews! Don't worry I SEE ALLLLL of them ;)**

"Oh I think I can." Pan smirked. "the real question is, can you?"

At that moment Puck remembered that the girl living next door was none other than Jasmine's daughter, from Aladdin….and was undoubtedly the hottest girl in school. _How could Pan even know something like this?_ Puck was deep in thought. _Unless….we planned to be here? No way, that's just too crazy._ He shook his head from doubt and stood.

"Of course I can." Puck said, smirking back at him. "I am no other than the Trickster King!"

And with that he opened the door and disappeared into the dark. Pan immediately got up to follow him, and Daphne was close behind, whispering to Red again.

"You coming 'Brina?" a soft voice said. Sabrina turned, it was Ben. He was holding his hand out to her to help her up.

"I just don't want to see Puck in his birthday suit." Sabrina joked, taking his warm hand in hers. They followed everyone else out onto the porch.

Ben laughed, not knowing that playing truth or dare with his best friend would turn out to something like this.

By the time the pair got there Pan was watching Puck with a smug smile as the fairy was at the neighbor's doorstep taking his clothes off. Daphne and Red were both recording it on their phones. Luckily, a bush blocked their view of his nether regions.

"Oh god he's actually going to do it." Pan said mostly to himself. He was openly laughing.

"He has to." Daphne replied without even turning away from her phone.

They watched silently as Puck proceeded to ring their doorbell. It seemed like many tense hours passed as the door slowly opened. Puck said something and gestured to himself. A fist quickly shot out from the doorframe and punched him in the face before the door slammed loudly.

Peter burst out laughing and was rolling on the ground. Sabrina was bent over, laughing so hard that no sound came out. Ben covered his hand with his mouth, and Daphne and Red were saving their videos, that would probably end up on the internet by morning.

Puck quickly put on his clothes, holding his eye, and flew back to them.

"What happened?" Red asked innocently, tucking her phone back in her pocket.

"Aladdin punched me in the face after answering the door." Puck said, attempting to go back to his non caring demeanor.

This made them all laugh even harder as Puck brushed passed him to go into the house.

"Where are you going?" Pan called after him.

"To get some ice." Puck replied over his shoulder.

They all filed back into the house and sat back down in the circle. Puck came back from the kitchen holding a bag of ice to his head. He would always remember the look on the girl's, and her father's face.

Everyone stared openly at Puck's ice pack. A mark of shame. Sabrina laughed quietly.

"Well? Who's next?" Puck grumbled. Trying to revert back to his normal cocky self was too hard when the hottest girl in school just saw him naked.

"Daphne." Red said distractedly as she sent something on her phone.

A glint shone in Puck's eyes. He was back. "Ready for the best dare of your life?" he said mischievously.

"No, truth." Daphne said simply. Puck groaned.

"Fine." He whined. Then the evil smile returned as he asked casually "Are you in love with my brother?"

Daphne's eyes got as large as the saucers that Pan broke. Her mouth opened and closed as she realized her own magic was being used against her. She sighed. "Yes."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that.

"Okay, now I ask Red." Daphne said quickly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Red said evilly. Daphne made a shocked face. "What? We only have one round left after this anyway."

Daphne thought of what dare to give Red….

**SORRY SORRY this wasn't a long chappie, but I want YOU GUYS to decide what dare Daphne should give Red! SORRY SORRRYY A THOUSAND APOLOGIES AND BLESSINS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I do not own Sister's Grimm**

**School has been realllllyyy busy, I'm so sorry for not being able to update, but hey, life.**

**You might want to read the end of the last chapter to get a little summary.**

"Alright." Daphne said, after much thought. "Red, I dare you…..TO LICK PUCK'S FOOT!"

Everyone froze. Pan started laughing hysterically. Ben put on a look of confusion. Sabrina rolled her eyes in disgust, just as Puck's face cracked into the widest grin she'd ever seen. Daphne was biting her palm in anticipation. Red looked sick.

"Oh god, she actually has to do it." Sabrina groaned. She felt as sick as Red.

"What's so bad about it?" Ben questioned. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, it's just that fairyboy here hasn't taken a bath in, say, a thousand years." Pan smirked.

Red was silently backing away from Puck as much as the circle would allow her. "I can't do this." She moaned, covering her mouth. The circled glowed fiercely, as if telling her she had to.

Puck peeled off his left sock, and a foul stench filled the air. His foot actually looked normal, but the smell said otherwise.

"Yeaocchhh," Peter said, covering his nose. "You reek Goodfellow." Nobody wanted to open their mouths to comment.

Red's eyes watered from the fumes. _If I were her, _Sabrina thought, _my eyes would be watering from more than the fumes._

Red put on a brave face, stuck her tongue out, and touched it to his pinkie toe, lightly. Then, a lot of things happened at once. Daphne threw up on the circle, making it glow hot all around, burning Ben, since he was lying across it on his stomach. Daphne threw up directly on Puck and ran into the kitchen, yelling. Peter started laughing and pointing at Puck, who had Red's puke all over his face, and Sabrina was making sure Ben was ok, as he had yelped when he was burned by the circle.

"Here, let's get some ice for that." Sabrina said kindly to Ben, walking him to the kitchen until the sounds of Peter's laughter died away.

They passed Red, who was walking miserably back to the circle. Sabrina swore she heard her mutter something like "I almost blacked out".

Ben sat down at the kitchen table while Sabrina went into the freezer to get an ice pack.

"Why do you think it burned me?" Ben asked, poking the angry red burn on his stomach with one hand and holding up his shirt with the other.

"Who knows?" Sabrina said, sighing. She knew she was going to be the one to clean up all the puke before her parents came home. Her blood boiled. Why did Daphne have to involve magic? It would be a miracle if she could get everything right without her parents knowing.

"Here, this might help." Sabrina said, turning to Ben. His shirt was off. A beautiful six pack of muscles rippled beneath his skin. All of a sudden Sabrina's face was hot.

"Thanks, Sabrina." Ben said lowly, staring intently at her.

Slowly she walked up to him and placed the ice on his stomach. "Its…no..problem." she said, standing so close she could feel his warm breath. Why was she all of a sudden feeling different around her best guy friend, of all people?

"Listen….Sabrina…" he said softly. She looked him in the eyes. "There's…something I've wanted to tell you. Why I came tonight…" He held up a strong hand to cup her face.

Her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn't look away from his soft blue eyes. Until he fell over. On the floor.

"Whoops, sorryyy!" Puck smirked. "Didn't see you there Ben."

Sabrina was glaring daggers. Her face was now hot for another reason. The reason to want to rip Puck's arms off and feed them to a dragon.

"PUCK!" she yelled "He's injured!"

"And I have throw up all over me!" He whined.

"Well then you should SHOWER more often!"

"You know I don't like being clean! You know that!" He shrieked.

Ben hadn't said a word this whole time, but his jaw was set hard, and he was glaring at Puck.

"Maybe you should try to actually tell Sabrina you like her rather than acting like a jealous brat." Ben seethed. He got up off the kitchen floor.

Sabrina stood, her mouth hanging open. This was so unlike Ben. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Well—I—" Puck started, but Ben was quicker.

"Do you see how selfish you are? You always bully away anyone who gets close to her, but you never tell her how you feel. Well guess what. I'm not giving up." He said angrily, getting so close that only Puck could hear "If you don't get her by the end of this game, she's mine."

He grabbed his shirt and left the little kitchen. Sabrina and Puck stood facing each other. Puck regained his composure.

"Well what a load of bullshit." He laughed.

"You know, what he says is true." Sabrina said distantly.

"What..?" Puck said slightly nervous.

"About you pushing away everyone who gets close to me." She frowned. "Ben is my only guy friend."

She got increasingly angry, her fists clenched. "Why do you always have to screw everything up Puck!"

"How could you blame this on me?" He huffed. "It's not my fault he fell."

"You're unbelieveable!" She yelled. "Ben has helped me all through this school year….even…even Peter has helped me more in an hour than you have in my whole lifetime! You're never there for me but you push away everyone who is! I hate you Puck!" She went after Ben into the living room.

Puck's eyes were wide. Did she just say she liked Pan more? This is not good.

**I probably will not update much after this, but remember, this is not the end! A reminder that RED WILL DARE SABRINA NEXT. Please come up with some great dares/truths! Your reviews help me continue on! Love youxx**


End file.
